Cold as Ice
by CutestSPNFanEver
Summary: SPN AU Dean never sold his soul for Sam after he was killed in Azazels competition, takes after season 2. He goes crazy trying to cope with losing him and spontaneously hops on a plane, ending up in Arendelle. Something is wrong with Elsa's sister, Anna. She's murdered the entire castles' staff, and her eyes are black! Dean and Elsa try to save Anna and the kingdom. Dean/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Dreams  
Van Halen  
5150

It had been 6 weeks since Sam was murdered. Dean rarely slept, and even when he did he was plagued with nightmares of that night.. Of being in that abandoned town, Sam being knifed in the back by an unidentifiable man. Only in his dreams, he couldn't move. He just watched as the man snuck up behind Sam with a knife, as Dean would scream at him. Beg Sam to "Run, run, run away!" It was like they just couldn't hear him. Sam would get stabbed, and fall to the ground. He could merely look on as his baby brother choked out his name and reached his arm out for him, before seeing the light go out in his eyes, and only being able to crumple to the ground in a panicked, sobbing heap. It was at this point in the dream, Dean would jolt awake and scream into his pillow. He kept a fair facade on for Bobby, who had forced the young man to stay with him after the event. He couldn't bring himself to smile, but he kept his composure. He never let the veteran hunter know how bad it really was, but he had a sinking feeling Bobby already knew.

After another one of his infamous nightmares, he walked downstairs into Bobby's kitchen for some coffee. He pulled a few drawers open, looking for filters, when he noticed something at the bottom of one of the drawers. It was a picture of him and Sam, when they were kids. They weren't posing for the camera saying "cheese", they weren't really that type of family, they were playing catch with a baseball. Sam had an innocent, genuine smile on his face, that Dean realized he hadn't seen since he spilled the beans about monsters existing. He could feel his entire body being pulled to the ground by an almost magnetic force, so he set the picture carefully back into the drawer before collapsing to his knees. He sat on the tile, back propped against the cabinets, knees against his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees, and his entire body shook as he sobbed for his little brother. He'd had enough. He couldn't stay here, looking at all of Sam's things, and pictures. It was driving him physically insane. He had to go somewhere, anywhere. He couldn't take it anymore. He packed his bags, placed a baseball cap over his mass of hair, and headed straight for the airport, the loss of Sammy weighing too heavily on his shoulders to even consider his fear of flight.

"Where to?" Asked the woman behind the counter, cheerfully. Dean hadn't really considered WHERE he was going, and he studied the screens listing the flights carefully. He saw a strange place he had never heard of spelled out in tiny individual lights, "Where is Corona?" He asked. "It's a beautiful little country, over east, and the only port that goes directly to the lovely kingdom of Arendelle." She replied, still rather cheerfully, which Dean found to be odd. "Arendelle?" He almost asked, but the shouts of 'Hey buddy, move it along!' kept him from doing so. "There," he responded to the lady, "One ticket to Corona". "One-Way or Roundtrip?". He pondered for a moment, before a voice that seemingly didn't belong to him, with the utmost confidence in this decision that he certainly didn't possess said, "One-Way".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Back in Black  
ACDC  
Back in Black

After a long and terrifying 11 hour flight to Corona, Dean got off into an extremely upbeat and lively village lying just outside the airport, littered with flowers and music, people singing and dancing. "Ah, crap." Dean muttered, and considered going back to the US, but another flight was far more than he can handle, and he decided to find the way to the place the airport lady was talking about, 'Arendelle'. A man approached him and grabbed him by the arm, trying to pull him back to dance with the people of the village. The last thing Dean wanted to do was go dance. "Buddy, don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way.". It came out far ruder than he meant it to, but he didn't bother apologizing. He wanted out of this damned village.

After several hours of scooting around the dancing people in the loud, odd village, he came across a sign on a port that said 'Departures', with a list of where the ships were headed. He saw 'Arendelle' on the list, and looked at the time it departed, 6:30. He raised his wrist and moved the top of his sleeve to reveal a black wristwatch, that read the time 6:25. "Shit!" He said, a bit louder than he intended, earning angered and disapproving glances from passerbys. Dashing to the ship, he drowned out the music and laughter around him, and he was getting déjà vu of the night he lost Sammy. His feet pounded hard against the pavement, in a rhythm that almost perfectly matched his heartbeat. This felt like running toward Sam, and he could see him again, on his knees, gripping on to life. His baby brothers life snuffed out before he even had a chance. He had seen so much, done so much for how young he was. In the end, it wasn't a monster that got him. Not a demon. Not a spirit. A person. After an entire life of training to fight the monsters, he never anticipated it would be a person that got him in the end. Dean quickly shoved the memory from his mind, as he had done every night since it happened, tears burning behind his eyes. As Dean approached the ship, he felt cool air against his cheeks, his fingers found their way to his face, and discovered tears he did not know he had shed. He quickly wiped them away, as he boarded the small vessel.

"This goes to Arendelle?" He asked a nearby man in a button up and khakis, wearing a name tag that said 'Andrew'.

"Yes sir! One of the most beautiful kingdoms, that is said to be ruled over by a beautiful queen with special powers!" Andrew chirped, as cheerfully as the woman at the airport had been.

"What kind of powers?"

"No one knows! Those few who go to Arendelle don't return!" he returned, just as upbeat as before.

"Well that's kind of ominous, don't you think?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Oh no! They simply don't want to return! Arendelle is so wonderful, they take up immediate residence there!"

"Oh.." Dean walked away, that dude freaked him out. He looked around the ship, there were only two other passengers. They appeared to be husband and wife, the husband had an awesome tattoo on his hand, something tribal, maybe? Dean decided not to bother them. He found a chair and set down his duffle, thinking about what Andrew had said to him. Didn't return? What place is so great you just drop your entire life then and there? None he'd ever heard of... There was something off about that, Dean just couldn't shake the feeling. No. He wasn't here to hunt. He came to escape, to stop thinking about- Stop! He wasn't doing a very good job, was he? Exhausted, he laid down on a bench, placed his ball cap over his eyes and took a nap.

Dean was jolted awake by the boat rustling, his initial reaction was to jump up wielding a knife he pulled from his belt. It had come to a harsh stop to dock, and Dean let out a huge breath of relief. He looked around to make sure he had not drawn attention to himself, thankfully he hadn't so he replaced his knife, placed his cap back over his messy, unkempt hair, grabbed his duffel and quickly deboarded the boat, just incase someone HAD seen him and tried to stop him. Arendelle was definitely a pretty place, he couldn't deny that, but drop everything and stay, pretty? No way. He _was_ enamored by the giant ice sculptures emerging from the water fountains, however, their intricacy amazed him. Looking around, his gaze fell upon the castle, a colossal building, with large gates in front of it, that were shut tight. In a window, he saw a person, a girl. She had pale hair and a light blue dress, from what he could see at such a distance, she was beautiful. She seemed upset about something, and amidst her frantic pacing, she looked back at him. Their eye contact lasted a solid ten seconds (count it out, that's a long time!), and Dean felt his stomach flutter. The mysterious girl whipped her head towards some noise, obviously coming from inside the castle, as Dean didn't hear anything, and started towards whatever it was. She stopped after the first step and looked back at Dean, silently apologizing for having to go, then darted down the hall. Dean was confused. What had she heard? Who was she?

He jogged over to a cart selling firewood, and approached the man behind it.

"Who lives in that castle?" His arm outstretched, finger pointed straight at the edifice. The vendor appeared taken aback.

"Why, Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna of course!" The man stated, as if it should've been obvious. "And Princess Anna's husband, I believe his name is... Kristoff!"

Deans heart sunk, the girl he had seen was young, early twenties maybe? What if she was the princess? What if she was... married? It seemed to make sense..

"Why are there gates in front of it?" He pondered. The vendor looked sad, now.

"They were closed this morning. The first time in 3 years, since the Queen was coronated, and her powers were displayed for the public."

"Powers?" Dean reflected on what the dude on the boat, Andrew had said about the queen's powers.

"Yes, she can create ice out of thin air. We all thought she was an evil sorceress at first, it turns out she was just afraid..."

"Why did the gates close this morning?"

"Nobody knows. I just hope they don't stay that way.." The man said gently, obviously saddened by the topic.

"Thank you" Dean said, walking away. Ice powers? Gates mysteriously closing after several years? Had he found himself on a job? On a hunt? No! He couldn't hunt without Sam! 'Why not? You did it for two years while he was at Stanford..' Dean instantly shoved the thought away and became angry. How could he think for a second he could go on a hunt without Sammy? What kind of brother was he? His internal argument was instantly silenced when he saw one of the gates creaking open, and a hysterical girl with pale hair and a light blue dress came running out, a trail of ice laid behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**(Don't Fear) The Reaper**  
**Blue Öyster Cult**  
**Agents of Fortune**

**Authors Note: Okay! This is my first fic, so I'm really just trying to figuring this out as I go! If you haven't noticed already, each chapter is named after a classic rock song, and there is a line from the song the chapter is named after somewhere in the chapter itself, try to find it! Thank you so much for your support and reviews would be appreciated! As I mentioned before, this _is_ my first fic, so please be gentle. _Helpful Criticism_ is most certainly welcome! In this chapter, we will be taking our first look into what's happening with the characters of _Frozen_, enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Supernatural, Frozen, any bands or songs I have or will reference, nothing. I'm just having a little bit of fun with them, please don't sue me. I don't have anything, anyways. You'd end up shelling out God knows how much on a lawyer and getting nothing in return. It's in both of our best interests that no lawsuits ensue. Thank you!_  
**

"Anna?" Elsa pleaded, worriedly. "What's wrong, you're acting strange.."

"Nothing, Elsa. Why would you think that?" Anna tilted her head with a smile. The smile LOOKED like Anna's, but there was something wrong. Something in her eyes that was... inhuman.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, come quick!" Sonya burst into the room. Sonya was a servant in the castle, whom Elsa and Anna had become extremely close to, especially after their parents' untimely deaths. "Someone has killed the kitchen staff, we must get the two of you to safety!"

Anna whipped her head around to look at the small, feeble woman. Were her eyes... black?! She gasped in horror at the sight. Anna extended her arm towards Sonya quickly, and the poor woman flew out of the room, the doors slamming shut behind her.

In the sweetest, most innocent voice she could muster, she said "Thank you, Sonya. That won't be necessary."

She returned her gaze to Elsa, her eyes still pitch black, and Elsa shrieked.

"Don't be afraid." Anna smiled her horrifying smile at her.

"No, no! Queen Elsa! Elsa!" Sonya was banging on the doors, trying to pry them open.

Elsa encased Anna, or whatever she was, in a thick dome of ice. She knew it wouldn't last long, but it gave her time to get out of there.

She could hear the ice cracking and Anna's ravenous screeches of 'Elsa!", as she ripped the doors open and went tearing down the grand hallways, grabbing Sonya's hand and taking her with.

Elsa waved her hand and built large walls of ice between them and Anna as she ran. She knew they wouldn't last long, but even a few seconds head start was good enough for her.

As she sped down the hallway, she felt as if she would vomit. Blood was splattered all over the walls and floors, and the floor was littered with the corpses of the castle's staff. Spotting an open window, she stopped and leaned through it.

"Close the gates, now!" She ordered as loud as she could. She could not let her sister get to the citizens of Arendelle.

"I have an idea." She told Sonya, and she headed straight for the stairs, descending quickly with Sonya's hand still firmly gripped in hers, praying neither of them would trip.

They had run across the entire castle and down three flights of stairs before Elsa set her plan in action. She darted into the dungeon, shaking Sonya off of her before standing in front of the door to a cell. She put on her best "cornered with nowhere left to run, terrified" face, and waited for Anna.

Anna ran into the dungeon, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at a terrified Elsa. "Trapped are we?" Anna laughed menacingly, before lunging at her sister. Elsa quickly jumped out of the way, causing Anna to stumble into the cell. She slammed the door behind her, and pleaded to any deity that could hear her that it would hold her.

Anna's shock quickly turned to anger as she realized what had just happened. She tried to grab the door to let herself out, but ended up on the floor of the cell, howling in pain.

"Iron." She seethed, between gritted teeth. The anger that had filled her eyes before was now a look that could only be described as feral. Elsa was confused as to why the material of the bars mattered, but Anna's inability to even touch them was comforting. Once Elsa was certain that Anna was not going anywhere, she called over Sonya. "Watch her." She instructed, walking out of the dungeon and back up the stairs. She needed to clear her head.

She found a hallway that wasn't decorated with blood, and began to pace, and it was all she could do to not break down in tears, although most of the hallway was frozen over due to her fear. She tried to think, to reason whatever this was. Elsa had given herself a headache when she looked out the window. A man was standing in the street. He adorned a baseball cap and a leather jacket, he was looking back at her. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of him, for some reason, and wanted to know who he was. She had never seen him before, but she didn't fraternize with the people in the kingdom, not because she thought she was better, but because she had avoided people her entire life and as a result didn't know how to speak to them, nor did she want to... Except for him. Whoever this mystery man was.

"Queen Elsa, she is escaping! Get out of the castle n-" Elsa heard Sonya's screams, the last word cut off, and there was no doubt in her mind that her friend was dead. She started for the exit of the castle, avoiding corpses and trying not to vomit the entire way.

"Elsa?" She heard a taunting sing-songy voice from nearby. At last, she was at the door and she ripped it open and dashed out of the castle. Doing the same when she approached the gates. Elsa was sobbing uncontrollably now, her entire staff was dead, as was her friend, and her sister was the culprit. _No! That was not her sister!_ There was something so terribly wrong with her... She was all but blinded by tears by the time she made it out of the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Number of the Beast  
Iron Maiden  
Number of the Beast**

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Benchmark Week :(... There will be updates over the next few weeks, just not as frequent as I would like... It's the end of the school year, lots of tests to do.. However, here is the fourth chapter! Try to find the song lyrics!**

******_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Supernatural, Frozen, any bands or songs I have or will reference, nothing. I'm just having a little bit of fun with them, please don't sue me. I don't have anything, anyways. You'd end up shelling out God knows how much on a lawyer and getting nothing in return. It's in both of our best interests that no lawsuits ensue. Thank you!_**

Elsa came sweeping out of the gates, choking on her sobs. She was so distraught, not only the ice behind her strides was freezing, now it was doing so in front of her as well. She slipped on her own ice, and Dean was just in time to catch the queen before she smacked into the ground.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Dean pleaded her for an explanation.

She saw his lips moving, but it sounded muffled as if she were underwater or something. Was she underwater? That would explain why she couldn't breathe and why her vision was so blurry.. She planted her feet on the ground and faced the castle, not thinking as she extended her arms and shot ice at it, freezing the entire castle solid. Dean was dumbstruck, and gasps of 'She just froze the castle!' could be heard all around. Elsa's nose began to bleed and she collapsed, Dean caught her once again, but she was out cold (no pun intended).

When Elsa awoke, she was laid down on a flat rock, her hands folded over her stomach. She could hear argument coming from just a few feet away, and she looked up. There was Kristoff, and the man she saw from the window and when she ran out of the castle. Seeing Kristoff there, she quickly pieced together where she was. She was in the valley, where the trolls lived.

"I'm going to find my wife, and you can't stop me!"

"I can sure as Hell try! It's too dangerous there! Elsa ran out crying and froze the castle with her sister still inside, some really bad mojo must've gone down there!"

Kristoff's face went white as a sheet.

"Anna was... still inside?" He croaked out, gaping at him in horror as he ran his fingers through his unruly blonde mane.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine." Dean tried to console him.

"No she isn't." Kristoff growled, "No one could survive that. Elsa froze the entire castle and everything in it!"

Kristoff looked up at Dean through his bangs with a look that could kill. Dean instantly quieted, unable to respond. Honestly? He didn't know if the girl was alive or not. He wasn't aware of how ice powers even worked. For all he new Anna was killed instantly…

"It wasn't her" Elsa sat up, muttering shakily.

"What do you mean?" Dean rushed to her side.

"I mean," She tried to get up, Dean put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly, so she sat back down. "That wasn't my sister. It looked like her, but she was different. Inhuman. She murdered everyone in the castle. Even Sonya." She looked up at Kristoff, he put his hands on his face and stepped back. "And her eyes..." She choked out, a sob caught in her throat.

"What about them?" Dean pressed, sure he already knew the answer.

"They were black" She looked at him, silently asking if she was crazy.

"You're crazy!" Kristoff yelled. Well that answers that question.

"She wouldn't do that! She would never kill Sonya!" He continued "Even if she did, she must've had a damn good reason!"

"Elsa, did anybody shoot at her or stab her?" Dean asked, ignoring Kristoff.

"What? No! She's the princess!" Elsa was dumbstruck by the question.

"Good. She could still be alive." Dean looked around.

"Could?" She asked shakily.

Dean only looked back at her with a grim expression.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?" The young queen begged.

Dean looked hesitant to say anything, and Elsa tensed up.

"You froze the castle with Anna still inside.." He said gently, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa's face went white as a sheet, and the rock underneath her frosted over. Her entire life had been poured in to protecting her little sister from her ice powers, had she finally managed to kill her with them? She sometimes worried that it was inevitable, she would either end up killing Anna or herself.

She cleared her throat before responding.

"She is dead then." Her voice wavered, as a flood of tears threatened to spill out over her face.

"She might not be. I know that direct fatal injuries will kill any possessed person, by things like hypothermia might not affect them. I mean, I don't know for sure, I've never run across anything… quite like this before, but.."

"Wait!" Now Kristoff spoke up. "Possessed? Are you trying to tell me that my wife is a demon? You're insane! I'm going to find my damn wife!"

"Now, just hold on a second, you can't go back there! It's too dangerous, you're going to get yourself killed-"

"What is your name?" Elsa interrupted him.

He gawked at her, this seemed like an odd time to worry about titles.

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Well, Dean Winchester. In case you're not from around here to know, I'm the queen." She sat up straight, regal. "And I decide who goes where." She said it with as much force and authority as possible.

"With all due respect, your majesty," Dean stood up straight, trying to project Sam's patented "bitch face" at her. "I have more information on this than you, and I've been trained to handle these situations, I've been doing so my entire life."

Kristoff scoffed at him, but Elsa noticed how serious he looked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Demons?" She asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Unfortunately." Dean confirmed.

"You're crazy." She said, not so sure if he was anymore.

"Look me in the eye and tell me if I'm lying to you." He challenged her.

She gazed into his eyes, his serious, green eyes. They were beautiful, with evident danger in them, and the words the trolls had said to her as a child rung in her head as she got lost in those eyes. They reminded her of the plants she saw from her bedroom window as a child, one of the only examples of beauty she could conjure up from her childhood, and she wondered how long she'd been staring at him. She found no hint of deceit in his eyes, granted she was never gifted at reading people. Demons. Wow.  
'_Can this still be real? Or just some crazy dream?_' Elsa though to herself, she preferred to think it was a dream. She cleared her throat and straightened her back.

"Fine." She said simply, earning protests from Kristoff. Dean smiled his cocky smile at her and she felt as if she had melted then and there.

"What do we do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
****Rainbow in the Dark  
Dio  
Holy Diver**

**Authors Note: SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WEEK! We're getting into the standardized testing portion of the school year, so between the studying and testing, and other homework, I haven't had much time to write. I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for it though! Thank you SO much to roisinthegenie and guest for reviewing!**

******_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Supernatural, Frozen, any bands or songs I have or will reference, nothing. I'm just having a little bit of fun with them, please don't sue me. I don't have anything, anyways. You'd end up shelling out God knows how much on a lawyer and getting nothing in return. It's in both of our best interests that no lawsuits ensue. Thank you!_**

Kristoff was pissed. Not a little pissed, beyond pissed. Royally pissed. So pissed that- Well, you get the picture. He was pissed. Whoever the hell this "Dean" guy was, he had never seen him around town, and he just showed up in the valley, carrying the unconscious queen, spouting crap about his wife being a demon. Elsa seemed to trust him, and the young prince could not seem to fathom why. This entire situation was ridiculous and odd, and it made Kristoff, well… pissed!

"Why do we have to go to these trolls?" Dean asked.

"Because, they will know what to do." Kristoff responded.

"I know what to do! It's my job!"

Dean was irritated with this dude, he was walking through a strange forest in god knows where, to talk to god knows who!

"Would you just shut up, we're getting close." Kristoff snapped at him.

Dean grumbled a response, something to the extent of "Well screw you, your royal sigh-ness.", then giggled at his own stupid joke. Elsa smiled at him, without his seeing, and wondered who exactly he was. When she had stared into his eyes, she saw honesty and bravery, but there was also something else. Something she recognized easily, as she had seen it more times than she could count, in the mirror. She saw an emptiness, and loss weighted his eyes.

"Dean?" She asked.

"What's up?" Dean looked over at her.

"Do your demons... do they ever let you go?" She started, "You have such knowledge about them, and you've lost something recently, I can tell, I know the look. Was it demons?"

Dean didn't know how to answer that.

"We're here" Kristoff said, relieved.

Dean was relieved as well, and looked around the landscape. He was confused. A bunch of rocks? That was what they walked this whole way for? He tried to find the words for what he was feeling, when the ground beneath him began to rumble. All of the rocks started rolling towards the trio, and Dean drew his knife and got in a fighting stance, standing in front of Elsa to protect her. Elsa chuckled and put her hand on his wrist so he would lower his knife. What seemed like 100 trolls (but was probably more like 50), flooded the valley. They were all very excited to see Kristoff and Elsa, but one by one, they silenced and turned to stare at Dean, as if they knew he didn't belong there. Bulda stepped forward, and practically pounced on Dean.

"Ooh, he's cute! Is he yours Elsa?" She winked at the queen.

"What? No!" Both Dean and Elsa exclaimed at the exact same time, causing the two to look at each other and blush.

Bulda raised an amused eyebrow at them and looked as if she was going to protest, but Kristoff cut her off. "We need help, it's about Anna." He announced.

This got the trolls' attention, and they all seemed concerned. Dean wondered what the hell was going on. Why did rock trolls give a damn about the royal family of a kingdom a few miles from here? And on that note, rock trolls? What the hell?! Dean tried to appear friendly, but kept his hand near his weapon, just in case.. What would Sam do in this situation? His little brother not being here with him felt odd and… wrong. Sam would keep a level head, while projecting just enough sass to let everyone around him know he was uncomfortable, and should the need arise, the puppy-dog eyes were a personal favorite of the late hunter. Dean tried to stop thinking about his brother, but there was something reminding him of him, something keeping the thought of Sam tethered to him, even when he tried to forget, just for the moment.

"Where is she?" One of the trolls asked.

"Back in the castle.." Elsa reported. "She's murdered everyone inside, I barely escaped with my life." She kept a straight face, although her voice broke a few times, and by the end it was a whisper.

Gasps could be heard all around. 'No! Anna? She'd never!' was uttered by several trolls, and Bulda stepped toward Dean again, though this time, slowly. She looked him in the eyes for several seconds, before taking his hand. She held his hand in both of hers, never breaking eye-contact.

"You know what's happened to the princess." She stated, matter of factly.

"Yes, I do." Deans jaw clenched.

"What do you know, child?"

"Elsa, tell her what you told me."

Elsa looked around for a moment. Should she even care if anyone thinks she's crazy anymore? Not if it saved her sister.

"Her eyes were black." Bulda's eyes widened at that, and she looked back at Dean, silently begging him to say it wasn't true. He only gazed back at her, that hardened look in his eye, confirming her suspicions.

"Get Grand Pabbie." She barked, still maintaining eye contact with Dean. He had a destiny, she could see it, deep in his soul, where no human had ever looked. It was obviously earmarked for something huge. It wasn't like Elsa's destiny, that was flexible and indefinite. His was set in stone. This boy would bring something big to the table, something world-altering, and instantly her heart ached for the boy with the green eyes, as nothing that major comes without proportional costs.

Another stone rolled into the valley, this one was decorated with more leaves, grass, moss, the like. A troll unfolded from it, and instantly he took an interest in Dean, as Bulda had. Bulda could tell the elder troll had seen the boy's destiny, glowing incandescently from his soul, but more than that. It was moving. His destiny was writhing around in his soul as if it were in pain. His destiny was way off course. He shouldn't be here. This was wrong.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff addressed him, interrupting his thoughts about this boy's destiny. He turned to look at Kristoff, aware of the problem already. He approached Elsa and took her hand.

"You say your sister's eyes were black as the night? And there was hatred in her heart?"

"Yes..." She whispered.

"The girl is possessed." Dean spoke up. "Yes. Princess Anna has been possessed by a demonic host." Grand Pabbie said warily.

Kristoff put his hands over his face in horror. It was true. His wife was a friggin' demon. The ground appeared to be spinning, and Bulda rushed over to him and helped him over to a rock to sit down. Unable to ignore it any longer, Grand Pabbie addressed Dean.

"Boy, there is something wrong with your destiny. May I put my hands over your heart?"

"My destiny?" Dean was confused, and looked at Elsa. Curious as to what Grand Pabbie meant, she nodded at Dean, encouraging him to go along with it. He obliged, and got to his knees. The old troll walked over to Dean and placed his hands on his chest. His brows furrowed. Yes, something was definitely wrong. He was off path. Way off path. He could feel it, churning, changing. Trying to throw Dean back on course. Dean Winchester, a name that had been branded on this soul for thousands of years, seemingly... since the beginning of time? No. Only a few centuries, but that wasn't the only name branded on this soul. The other lay deeper within it. At it's core. A name that had been on this soul since the beginning of time. A name that made Grand Pabbie instantly let go of Dean and step backwards in shock.

"What?" Dean asked

"It's- It's you." The troll choked out.

"What? Who?" Dean was a bit unsettled by this reaction.

Grand Pabbie gaped at him, this was it. This was him. The man who would bring on the beginning of the end.

"The Righteous Man."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
You Got Another Thing Comin'  
Judas Priest  
Screaming For Vengeance**

**Authors Note: I know! Please don't hit me with a rock! I could give 1,000 excuses as to why this chapter is so late, but I'm just going to jump straight for the apology. I'm _so sorry_, everyone! Thank you to _jeku_ for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter!**

******_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Supernatural, Frozen, any bands or songs I have or will reference, nothing. I'm just having a little bit of fun with them, please don't sue me. I don't have anything, anyways. You'd end up shelling out God knows how much on a lawyer and getting nothing in return. It's in both of our best interests that no lawsuits ensue. Thank you!_**

"Righteous Man?" Dean was confused. "If you think _I'm_ righteous, you need to get your eyes checked, dude."

"No. It's not a character trait. It's a title. You are the Righteous Man. That name has been branded into your soul since the beginning of time." Grand Pabbie explained, still completely shell-shocked. He didn't expect this for several centuries. He figured he would be long dead before this happened.

"Beginning of time? What the hell does that mean?" Dean exclaimed, panic edging it's way into his demeanor.

"All of the Judeo-Christian gospels tell that on the seventh day, god rested. This is untrue. On the seventh day, god created the Righteous Man. He created a soul from the purest materials, no longer found on earth, and he branded it with the name 'Righteous Man'. This soul would endure tragedy and loss throughout it's human life."

"And why the hell would god want that?! Why would god created a soul for the sole purpose of tormenting it?!" Dean was freaked. God himself created his soul? What was so damn important about him?!

"No, it's more than that-" Grand Pabbie stopped talking and stared at him, pity painting his expression. He couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't let him know... Because God didn't create the Righteous Man for his own sadistic pleasure. He took the seventh day to create the most important part of his puzzle. The piece that would end it all. He couldn't mess with something this major, he couldn't get in the way of the apocalypse.

"What?!" Dean begged. "What more is there?"

"You should go." The old troll looked at Kristoff, who was practically hyperventilating about Anna, and Elsa, who was still standing a foot away from Dean, staring at him wide-eyed.

"What? No! Tell me what more there is? You can't just tell me that much and leave it there! What is it, what the hell is my "destiny"?!" Elsa began to drag him away, while he fought her tooth and nail.

"Wait!" Grand Pabbie commanded.  
"Your brother, Dean, where is he. He's part of this as well."

Dean's expression quickly turned from angry to cold. His entire body stiffened, and a dangerous glare flooded his expression, he looked like a rabid dog, ready to attack.

"I guess you don't know as much as you thought." Dean spat at him. "My brother is dead."

And all of a sudden the tumblers fell into place in Grand Pabbie's mind. That was why his destiny seemed to be twisting and moving around so violently. Why it was having such a hard time getting Dean back on course. Something that should've been simple. An important half of his destiny was missing.

Dean stomped away, the mere mention of his baby brother had him fuming and distraught, and his curiosity had to be put on hold. That was how he dealt with things. Put them up. Lock them up in a compartment of the mind to make room for other emotions, that he locked away in the same compartment shortly after. He didn't want to think about his brother, so he didn't. He wanted to run, hide. Throw himself down on the ground and cry. Anything but be here, with these weird-ass rock trolls, a cute girl, and a dude who he couldn't quite figure out, staring at him.

"Dean?" Elsa interrupted his train of thought.

"Hm?"

"What do we do? About Anna?"

Kristoff looked up at Dean, waiting for an answer.

"Ultimately we exorcise her, but first we find out what the hell she wants." Dean replied.

"What she wants? What do you mean?" She inquired.

"She left you alive, didn't she? It would've taken a split second for her to take you out, but she didn't. Why?" He probed the queen.

"I-I don't know." Elsa hadn't thought about this, but now that she was, she found it unsettling.

"Something. Anything. Even if you think it's nothing, it might be everything."

"I don't know!" Tears sprang forth in her eyes. "I don't know anything! My little sister just murdered an entire castle, and come to find she's a damn hell-spawn! She could very well be dead because I froze her, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened! And I-"

Dean enveloped her in a hug to calm her down, she broke down and sobbed into his shoulder, breathing in the old leather scent. His muscular arms tightened when her legs gave out, and he supported her weight while she cried, even though frost had begun to creep up his jacket.

When Dean wrapped his arms around her, Grand Pabbie became even more horrified by what he saw. Her destiny began to change as well, glowing brighter as it writhed in her soul. She was now a part of this. She was now a part of the end of days. With the sheer level of power she already possessed, he feared above all, what part she would play. He couldn't tell her either, what was to come. He thought it best to not even tell her of her newfound role, whatever it may be.

"You should leave." The troll reiterated.

The glare Dean shot at him could've stopped a lion in its tracks.

"Fine" He spat, taking Elsa's arm and leading her away, Kristoff on his tail.

Grand Pabbie wanted nothing more than to help them, but he knew it was too risky. He could not interfere with destiny, especially not of this magnitude. Watching them walk away, however he wondered if he made the right choice. Elsa was practically being held up by Dean, as she was rendered weak by her grief, Kristoff was pale and shaking in fear for his wife, and Dean-... The anger he had portrayed when his brother was mentioned... The boy was dangerous, that much was obvious, but there was something more there. He was evidently muscular and well trained, but was also afraid. Deep within the recesses of his soul, where most humans avoided, as all their fears, terrible memories, deep rooted psychological issues were often shoved deep into the soul, where no one would find them.. Deep in Dean's, was a scared little boy. Likely a child when he was first exposed to this dangerous other side of the world, probably through a traumatic event. His fear was what made him especially dangerous.

They were all so young, Elsa, Kristoff, Dean.. They didn't deserve this.

* * *

As the trio approached the castle, Elsa and Kristoff gasped at the sight of it. There was frost and icicles everywhere, and it was deathly quiet in the square, except for they heard an extremely ominous laughter emitting from inside the enormous edifice.

"Anna?" Kristoff choked out and began to jog towards the laughter.

Dean grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"It isn't her, man." He said with as much sympathy as he could muster. And for the first time since they met, Kristoff listened to him and stayed with them.

"Elllsssaaa!" The voice that had been responsible for the laughter now addressed the young queen personally.

"Oh, come on Elsa! I know you're there! I can smell your soul!" It taunted her. Elsa stiffened and she grabbed on to Dean, frosting over his leather sleeve.

"It's okay." He put his hand on hers in an attempt to comfort her.

"Can you actually beat her?" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to say yes.

"Of course." He smirked. "I'm on top, as long as the music's loud."

She smiled at the comment, and actually felt some semblance of comfort, but it was short-lived.

The demon showed itself, her hair pulled up in a perfect updo, and the dress Anna had worn for Elsa's coronation. The sight of Anna looking as beautiful as she had the day Elsa became queen, almost kept her from noticing the knife she was pressing against her own throat.

"Elsa comes over here now, _alone_, or I slit sweet little Anna's throat."_  
_


End file.
